degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marisol Lewis/@comment-5277119-20120924202824
I saw this on tumblr and wanted to post it. It makes so much sense: My reason(s) to like Marisol Okay, I think that Marisol is actually one of the most relatable characters on the show, and that’s why I kind of like her. She’s a bitch, sure, but she has a reason to be one. She’s insecure, just like most of you are. Someone who has to lie to a guy to get him to like her, is obviously not comfortable with who she is. She’s most likely never had a real boyfriend before, and probably only knows what a perfect boyfriend is from movies/magazines. Hence, the reason that she expected so much from Mo. If she was important to him, he’d give her the world on a silver platter if she wanted it, right? Little did she know is that those picture perfect movie relationships aren’t just about big fancy dates that cost tons of dollar. Also,I have a feeling that the reason she acted like she wouldn’t even take a second look at Mo, was because she didn’t believe that Mo liked her. Who would like the boring home wrecker Marisol Lewis? Any guy that even liked her for more than just the usage of her body, was definitely out of their mind. Isn’t that a mindset that most of us have? Our insecurities get the best of us, and when someone actually likes you, you go into a completely defensive state, because you have no clue how to react. That’s how Marisol felt. People are still mad that Marisol revealed Katie’s bulimia secret to the whole school, which is completely understandable, but have you ever tried looking at it from her perspective. You have a best friend who’s basically perfect in your eyes, and now she’s dating the guy that you have a crush on (Who ended things very quickly because you were too boring). You’d be mad, but you wouldn’t go as far as she did, but people do crazy things out of anger. Maybe if you revealed your friend’s personal secret, then she wouldn’t be so perfect anymore. It wasn’t as satisfying as Marisol anticipated though. Sure, Katie’s secret was out and people started to talk, but how did that help her? She thought she lost her best friend over an idiotic mistake, but Katie retaliated and they became friends again. Marisol was back to being Katie’s sidekick again, and having to silently compete for the spotlight. Maybe that’s why she acts the way she does to people like Imogen, for the attention that she’s always craved. So, to sum this all up, we are all like Marisol in a way. Confused, insecure, under appreciated. A lot of people only see her thick exterior and assume she’s just a bitch, but maybe it’s the complete opposite. She acts like a bitch so she doesn’t get hurt by anyone. She wants to prove to people that she’s not some little girl with low self esteem, so she acts superior towards her peers. When really, she’s on the verge of a break down.